<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]我的总统父亲 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519341">[CLex][Smallville]我的总统父亲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner才知道Lex的想法——我把你当爹，你竟然想泡我!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&amp;Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]我的总统父亲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]我的总统父亲<br/>
My Father Is President</p><p>注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
CP：Clark Kent&amp;Lex Luthor</p><p>我的总统父亲<br/>
在Clark放弃超能力后，失去战斗乐趣索然无味的Lex Luthor总统主动与他和解，专心从政。<br/>
虽然尚还没有恢复记忆，但是面对没有威胁的Clark，Lex还是鬼使神差地和Clark再次成为了朋友。 </p><p>后来，大学刚毕业的Conner Kent，到白宫实习，成为了一名白宫实习生。<br/>
Lex自然对 Kent这个姓十分敏感，立刻着手调查，但是因为以前的资料基本上都已经被销毁，所以只调查到他是Clark什么的远房穷亲戚。<br/>
而Conner知道 Luthor总统就是自己基因上的父亲（or兄弟，whatever），因此在实习过程中对Lex特别热情。<br/>
而因为基因上的吸引，失忆的Lex也特别照顾这个实习生。<br/>
一时间，白宫里人，包括Lex自己，都以为Conner在追Lex。<br/>
不过Lex对自身的魅力十分自信，没当回事。<br/>
但是白宫又要闹性丑闻的言论还是风声四起。 </p><p>而此时，地球上出现了一名与Superman能力相差无几的超英——Superboy。<br/>
Lex原以为Superboy只是被氪石辐射的普通人——毕竟这种事实在是太常见了——着手制定铲除计划。<br/>
但是却在一次危难中，Lex被Superboy所救，并发现那就是Conner。 </p><p>Lex雷厉风行地去找Clark对质，才发现Conner就是自己的大胖儿子。<br/>
Conner才知道Lex的想法——我把你当爹，你竟然想泡我! </p><p>不过既然是自己的儿子，那一切就不同了。<br/>
Lex立马停止铲除计划，并争夺Conner的抚养权。<br/>
等等，Conner现在是大人了诶，还需要抚养权吗？<br/>
Lex不管，一定要Conner跟着自己。<br/>
但是得知Lex之前想泡自己的Conner，却不敢跟着Lex，毕竟万一Lex控制不住自己，那就糟了。 </p><p>但是回到白宫的Lex，还是直接向众人承认Conner就是自己的儿子。<br/>
但是，毕竟Conner一出生就是青少年，再加上多年发育，两人的外表年龄差看起来实在不像是亲父子。所以，怀疑Conner是Lex的“干”儿子禁脔的谣言，又暗中风传。 </p><p>Lex想要好好培养Conner，将来让他也能继承自己的家业，无论商政。<br/>
但是Conner，却辞掉了白宫实习生这个工作，跟几个朋友，搞了个乐队，混娱乐圈去了。。。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>